


Spider

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, idk why i wrote this, theres really no other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Yang gets spooked.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a shitty one shot i did, hope you enjoy!

“Yang…”

Nothing.

“Yaaang…”

Nothing again.

She sighed and she straddled her girlfriend, who was laying on her stomach. Carefully, she leaned her head down so her mouth was right against the shell of her ear. “Wake up.”

Once again, nothing.

Looks like she’s going to have to do this the hard way. She wraps her arms around her stomach and lifts her up as best as she can, dragging her out of bed. But, of course, she’s still asleep.

“Gods, you sleep like a rock,” she mumbled. She’s holding her from under her armpits now and her arms are straight up in the air and her legs are following the rest of her. “Yang, for fucks sake, wake up!” She drops her on the ground, and finally, her partner wakes up.

“Huh…?”

“We’re having lunch with Ruby and Weiss, remember?”

Yang stares off into nothing in particular, searching in her memory. “Ooooh…” Blake laughs and hugs her from behind, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “I need to shower though.”

“That’s fine,” she mumbles. “Just don’t take too long.”

She chuckles, “No promises.”

They get up and go in their separate directions of the apartment- Yang to the bathroom and Blake to the kitchen. She’s almost finished with her new book, there’s only just less than a hundred pages left. It’s starting to get very steamy in the chapter, but she’s interrupted by a very high pitched scream. The faunus is worried- she’s never heard Yang scream like that, so of course she runs over to the bathroom to see what’s up.

Her girlfriend runs out of the steaming room soaking wet, the only thing covering her up is a towel wrapped around her torso.

“Baby, what happened?”

“There’s a fucking spider in the shower!”

She stares blankly at her. Her girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, one of the few people that saved the world, the strongest person she knows… is scared of a spider?

Blake couldn’t help it, she tries to hold in her laugh but fails miserably, bending over and clutching her stomach.

Yang sputters, “It’s not funny! That fucker is huge, Blake!”

At this point she’s wheezing, “Yang, it’s a spider!” She does her best to compose herself, keeping her hand over her mouth.  _ Oh, I have an idea. _ She stares at her shoulder, and quietly says “It’s on you.”

Oh my, Yang flips the fuck out. She slaps her shoulder and rips her towel off of her, running out of the room bare ass naked. Honestly, when had she last laughed this hard? She goes into the bathroom and looks into the running shower, and voilà, there’s a spider sitting on the tile. Gently, she takes it in her hand and stares at it. Blake thinks spiders are beautiful, and that they really do mean something in the world. She literally grew up in a place where spiders could be as big as her body. 

She turns off the shower and walks out into the living room to see Yang wearing her underwear and a t-shirt, her whole body still soaked. The faunus brings her hands behind her to hide the creature and walks over to her. “I killed it for you.”

Her girlfriend sighs, “Gods, bless your heart, Blakey.” She can see the pure regret in her eyes from saying that when she brings her hands in front of her, holding the spider mere inches from her face. “Get the  _ fuck  _ away from me!” She backs herself into the counter and  _ literally  _ cowers in fear.

Blake giggled, “It’s just a spider, it’s not going to hurt you.” The woman walks over to the window and opens it, gently setting the spider on the wall of the apartment. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the huntress stomp her way to the bathroom, but she quickly teleports in front of her using her shadow clone semblance. “Hey, look at me.”

Yang avoids making eye contact and looks at the ground instead. Did she hurt her feelings?

“Yang, I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I guess it’s just embarrassing.”

She brings her hands up to her cheeks and forces her to look at her, “Well, I shouldn’t have laughed, so I’m sorry. But, I do think it’s kinda cute,” she smirks.

The blonde huffs and rolls her eyes fondly, “Whatever.” 

They kiss once, twice, and again. “Now go shower. Come tell me if there’s any more bugs in there.”

Yang laughs and heads off to the bathroom. She’s going to have to text Weiss that they’ll be late… 

**Author's Note:**

> uh, lemme know what you think:)


End file.
